Favourite Place
by Catygirl
Summary: Jack is thinking about his favourite place over Christmas. Lots of shippy goodness and a little surprise. Part of my family series. Enjoy.


_Part of the series I have written to follow Continuum. Now been made AU as in this Jack is not a 3 star until Grace is at school. Anyway enjoy and a Merry Christmas to all. _

_Favourite Place_

Jack O'Neill had only one favourite place. Sure anywhere his family was, was fantastic, but only one actual place gave him peace, comfort and enjoyment. Everything he needed- his cabin, well their cabin.

He had loved coming as a kid, had amazing memories of Charlie here and now with Sam and the kids they were creating another set of memories. Ever since they had gotten together the cabin had been special. That first trip where they had began to discuss a 'them' without fear of the world ending. They had not done anything inappropriate, much to Daniel's disgust, as he had changed his bet in the pool before they left. However they had both acknowledged that for each of them the other was it. Jack had found that very hard to fathom, still did, but Sam was certain. She loved him, end of story.

They had kept returning to the cabin through the times of forced military separation. Jack had proposed there, they got married there and, if Sam had counted correctly, 2 out of 3 kids were conceived there.

Yeah the cabin was Jack's favourite place.

After the kids had been born they came to the cabin as often as possible, sometimes flying, sometimes driving and other times being beamed by one of the ships. Being a two star really had its perks.

Jack looked around the scene in his living room. His whole family were there Sam, the kids, Grace playing with her new toys and Jake and Dan fast asleep on the big armchair, Teal'c, Daniel, Vala, Cam and surprisingly Carolyn. They had begun dating a couple of months before. Who would have thought it, not Jack and certainly not her father. Cam was more military than Hank had ever been. Neither Jack nor Hank, or many others, fully got why Carolyn would put herself in the same position that her mother faced. Sam, however, understood and when asked she had simply stated

"She gets it now; she knows what he does, knows it's important and can handle that"

Jack was still a bit confused about the whole thing.

It was Christmas and the family had gathered to celebrate. The only person missing was Cassie who was due later that day with apparently a fiance in tow. Well Jack was sure that he, Daniel and especially Teal'c would have some words to say about that. Anyway the presents had been opened and dinner had been fantastic, Sam's cooking skills had fairly improved. Everyone was now lounging with full stomachs and tired eyes.

Everyone except Teal'c, he looked in deep contemplation. His eyes occasionally moving from Sam, to the kids, to the photos on the mantle and back again. Jack was mesmerised.

Suddenly as if a light bulb had gone off Teal'c took a breath and began to speak,

"Samantha O'Neill it is my firm belief that you are pregnant again"

There was a stunned silence in the room as the news sunk in.

"Ah what on earth makes you say that Teal'c" Sam sputtered. Jack looked as if he had been whacked by a mallet, his jaw dropping to his chest.

"I have observed you in the last few days. You have been off your food, as you were with Grace. Overly needing small physical touches as you were with young Dan and more tired as you were with Jake. You are also displaying a small sign of gaining weight at that particular point in your body"

By the end of Teal'c summation Jack had almost collapsed on the spot and if he had not been sitting he would have fallen over. He reviewed Teal'c's evidence and noted that it was all accurate. He looked at Sam, as everyone else in the room was doing, and shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you think Sam?"

"I …….eh……don't know" she got tears in her eyes and continued "Carolyn said it would be close to impossible after Dan but I don't know"

All eyes in the room swung to the young doctor. Grace, who had been quiet up to this point, summed up all thoughts "Is Mommy having a baby again?"

Carolyn jumped efficiently to Doctor mode,

"I don't know either Grace but if your Mom wants to we could go upstairs and do a small exam to see what we find."

Like watching a tennis match the spectator's eyes pinged back to Sam.

"Ok", she answered a little nervously.

She stood and grabbed Jack's hand "you're coming too" she pulled him off the sofa and towards their bedroom.

In the living room Daniel tried to tell Teal'c that a more tactful way to introduce the topic could have been found. However Teal'c insisted that everything was better out in the open. Jake and Dan slept on so Daniel and Cam set about distracting Grace with her new toys. All thoughts were firmly focussed on the three people who had just left.

Up in the bedroom Sam lay on the bed.

"Ok Sam, we've done this before. I don't have the equipment so I'll just do a light physical exam and see if I can feel anything" Carolyn stated gently.

Carolyn had retrieved her bag from her room and began. Jack lay on the bed beside Sam.

After a few minutes of poking and prodding Carolyn began to put her stuff away.

"Well I can't say absolutely without the ultrasound but I would say Teal'c is likely to be proven correct"

"Really but what about the complications" Sam asked warily

"I never said it couldn't happen, just wasn't likely" Carolyn clarified, she was about to add something inappropriate about General O'Neill's determination but bit her tongue before it came out. The man was her boss after all.

"I'll leave you two to have a chat. I can confirm when we get to the SGC in a few days, unless you have a test kit here?"

Carolyn left Sam and Jack still lying on the bed, both speechless. Suddenly Jack bounded up and ran to the bathroom. He returned just as Sam was getting out of the bed to check on him. He was holding a test kit.

"I found it the last time we were here. I put it in the top cupboard, figured we wouldn't need it. There's no test by date" he added trying to lighten the mood.

"You want to try it?" He held it out to Sam, entirely her decision what they did next. She took it from him, smiled, kissed him as she passed and walked into the bathroom.

Two minutes later they were watching as the word 'Pregnant' appeared on the strip. It was official.

"Are we happy about this?" Sam asked tentatively.

Jack pulled her towards him, "You know I am, are you?"

"Yes I really am"

They hugged and left the bathroom to tell their friends and congratulate a very smug Jaffa.

Carolyn was pleased they had a test as she had another piece of information.

"I didn't want to say until I had the machine to back it up, but from what I could feel I would say you are more than 3 months pregnant."

"You're kidding" Sam exclaimed.

"You had no idea" Daniel asked, ever curious.

"No, none" Sam replied.

Everyone sat down again, Grace climbed onto Jack's knee as was her usual custom.

"Daddy do I get to pick if Mommy has a brother or a sister for Grace?"

"No baby, you can't pick, you just get a surprise" Jack answered.

"Oh that's not fair Daddy. I got 2 brothers now, maybe I want a sister."

"We'll have to wait and see sweetie." Jack tried to finish the conversation, not fully coping himself with the news of a new O'Neill.

After a few minutes Grace piped up again,

"Do I get to pick a name then?"

Jack looked down at her, "Well that's a decision for Mommy and me" he stated.

"Actually I don't think it is" Sam said from beside him on the sofa.

"I think it should be a job for Teal'c, after all Dan is named after Daniel. It's only fair that our other longstanding family member gets a say, and this conversation wouldn't be happening without him" Sam finished.

Sam looked over at Teal'c who bowed slightly "I would be honoured"

Jack spoke up "One thing Teal'c if you can try and avoid Jaffa names I think it might make it easier when it comes to filling in the birth certificate"

Teal'c nodded solemnly again "I will take this task seriously Samantha O'Neill. I will let you know my choice for a boy and a girl in due course"

Grace seemed satisfied that Teal'c was getting to make the choice. She curled up in her Dad's arms and started to drift off to sleep.

Jack looked at her, then at the others in the room and finally at Sam. He reached over and took hold of her hand and thought,

'Yes another reason why the cabin is my favourite place on earth'


End file.
